Happy New Year from the End of the World
by CelianAdellanie
Summary: The gang gets together for a New Year's Party. What, time passes in Ohtori Academy? Well, not exactly. So what then? A short one shot written on a chocolate-induced sugar high. Don't say I didn't warn you, although I really didn't. Does ChuChu like chocolate? Anyway... Happy New Year for 2015!


**Disclaimer: I don't know what I was writing or what this is, but it's safe to say no creator of SKU would write intentional drivel like this. XD**

"What a marvelous party!" Nanami exclaimed, walking through the door rather clunkily. It was rather hard to walk in her Manolo Blahneigh heels, but it was worth it. The diamond-studded horseshoes sent sparkles of light across the Student Council Room floor. She had become rather fond of animal couture ever since the Cowstian Dior cowbell.

"I am not, not, _not_ wearing that," Utena refused."What even went through your mind when you were purchasing this, Student Council President?" Utena held the late Christmas present as far away from her as possible. Anna's princess dress from the latest Disney movie.

"You said you loved _Frozen_," Touga said straight facedly. "I thought you might like a themed dress to wear to the next ball. You'll be going with me, of course."

"First of all, I like _Frozen_ because Anna learns what jerks princes can be. Secondly, I never agreed nor was asked to go to the Spring Formal with you. Lastly, I don't wear dresses."

"I'd have to agree," Juri said, eliciting surprised looks from all present.

"You're taking sides too, Arisugawa?" Saionji groaned.

"I just don't want to see that color combination. Pink and green? Ugh, it makes my eyes burn just thinking of it," she shrugged.

"That's rather true," Anthy agreed with feigned melancholy.

"But it's a princess dress," Touga stressed, giving Juri a look. He fended off Nanami's attacks. It may have been the second time he had bought Utena a dress, but she didn't need to get all possessive.

"Weren't you in the modeling business too at one point?" Juri asked. "Are you colorblind?"

"Of course not!" said an outraged Touga. "I have perfect eyesight. I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Well for starters, Saionji and I have the same colored hair." ChuChu choked on his cracker, turning a purplish shade of red.

"That explains a lot," Miki said, clicking his stopwatch. "Red-green colorblindness is quite common."

"What?" Touga looked pained. He glared. "Our hair isn't the same color? That's why I even decided to befriend you! How could you lie to me all these years, Saionji?"

"But green hair is nice as well, Touga," Anthy cut in. "Right, upperclassman Saionji?" Saionji stared at Anthy in a daze. Even though Miki poked him several times with his rose crest embellished pen, his body waved in the slight breeze coming from the balcony.

"Gosh, his hair really does look like seaweed," Tsuwabuki commented.

"My precious Anthy complimented me," Saionji said dreamily, swaying back and forth. He stood up suddenly, taking Anthy's hands in his. "Anthy, my dear! Will you come with me to the castle in the sky?"

"My my!" Anthy replied, smiling emptily. With a whoosh, a bamboo sword caught Saionji on his middle and he toppled to the ground.

"And that's how you do it, Tsuwabuki," Juri said, handing the sword to Miki's protege.

"Thanks!" Tsuwabuki gushed. "With you and Upperclassman Miki as my teachers, I'll become Nanami's prince yet!"

"Hmph!" Nanami whinnied.

"All right, all right. Enough of this ridiculousness," Utena insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Utena," Anthy said blankly.

"Why don't we talk about our Christmas presents while we have our shaved ice?" Miki suggested, recording the time in his notebook.

"Perfect!" Anthy exclaimed in a way that somehow seemed passive. Then again, Anthy makes anything seems passive. Like, you know, passing a blade through a prince's ribs. Cough, cough; moving on. "I made a special flavor for New Year's. Rose-flavored syrup."

"What year will it be, anyway?" Nanami acted suspiciously. "For whatever reason, I can't remember what year this is."

"I believe that this upcoming year will be 2015," Miki said, double-checking his calendar.

"That can't be it." Nanami frowned. "Weren't I still in middle school in 2000?" She was greeted by blank stares. She turned to Touga and gave him a desperate look, but he ignored her. She huffed. "Fine then. Never mind."

"So what did you and Miss Kozue get for Christmas?" Utena asked Miki.

"Let's see. We got pajamas, new china, new stereo systems, and other clothes," he answered.

"By any chance, did those pajamas happen to match?" Nanami asked.

"Yes."

"And the china?"

"Yes."

"The clothes?"

"Yes." With every answer, Nanami's face turned even more disgusted.

"I have to be frank. I don't think I could stand such a close relationship." ChuChu turned an even deeper shade of purple, a chunk of ice stuck in his throat. It melted slowly, and his expression returned to normal.

"I, on the other hand, got these lovely shoes," Nanami said, modeling the shoes proudly. "Aren't they gorgeous?" She shot Tsuwabuki a smile, and he turned pink. "Tsuwabuki got these for me."

"How much did those cost?" Miki murmured to his apprentice.

"All my life savings," Tsuwabuki whispered back.

"What about you, Miss Juri?" Nanami asked, basking in the incredulous gaze of the rest of the group.

"Nothing much," Juri said, brushing her glistening curls back from her face. It drew attention to a very sparkly, very flashy watch decorated with orange diamonds. "Just a few jewelry pieces from my modeling coworkers." She tilted her head, and matching earrings caught the light. Nanami fumed, steam literally rising from her.

"Is it too cold in here, little sister?" Touga asked. "I wouldn't want a princess to get cold."

"No, rather that I am overheated," she said.

"Angry as a bull," Juri murmured, and Utena stifled a laugh.

"I got a new katana," Saionji said. "I'm sure to win the next duel. Touga snickered loudly.

"Please keep your mind out of the gutter, Student Council President," Juri ordered. "There are children present, if you haven't noticed." She motioned to Tsuwabuki, who bristled.

"I'm not a child! I didn't get any toys for Christmas. No candy bars either."

"Then what did you get?" Nanami asked.

"I got a scarf from Mari," he said dejectedly.

"What's that sad face about?" demanded Nanami angrily. "Don't you want to have a girlfriend?"

"I do, but not Mari."

"Moving on to me," Touga interrupted. "I didn't get any presents from anyone, but I bought myself the deluxe starter set of Yen. it's this new type of conditioning shampoo and it makes my hair fabulously shiny."

"Don't make me throw up, Kiryu," Saionji said from his spot on the floor. "What did you get, Anthy?"

"Miss Utena gave me a lovely dress for going out in," she answered. ChuChu squealed. "Oh, and of course ChuChu gave me this stuffed toy he made." Anthy held up a sloppily made feltie in the image of the monkey-mouse. ChuChu crowed.

"And last, Miss Utena," Miki said.

"Oh!" Utena said, scratching her head in embarrassment. "I kind of don't want to say." Anthy turned her pleading eyes on Utena, and the would-be-prince's resolve melted. "Okay, okay. Anthy gave me a sequined school uniform." She watched them all balefully, daring them with her eyes to make a snarky comment. Touga obliged.

"There you are then," he sighed. "A princess is a princess, boy's clothes or not."

"Take it to the Arena," Saionji said. "I don't want you ruining my perfect day. he hummed "Sunlit Garden" to himself in contentment.

"Snap out of it, Saionji," Utena told him. "Does everyone have a New Year's Resolution yet?"

"Mine is to find my shining thing," said Miki.

"Mine is to disprove miracles," said Juri.

"Mine is to attain eternity with Anthy," said Saionji.

"Mine is to become a Prince," said Utena.

"Mine is to have power," said Touga.

"Mine is to help Big Brother and become an adult," said Nanami.

"Mine is to win Miss Nanami's love," said Tsuwabuki.

"Mine is to give Juri the power of miracles," said Ruka, popping his head in the door. Juri shoved him out of the room.

"Go back to the hospital," she yelled, then slammed the door shut. "What is your New Year's resolution, Himemiya?"

"Whatever Miss Utena wants," Anthy said placidly.

"Geez," Utena grumbled. "These are all our everyday desires. Our only desires. So what's the point of recording time or celebrating the new year anyway?" Miki's stopwatch clicked loudly, and he rushed to notate the time.


End file.
